


Februwhump Drabbles

by BajillionKittens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: Hurt/comfort in easy to swallow 100 word doses. Take only as directed.#1. Vomiting, Shitty/Lardo#2. Broken Bones, Nursey and Dex#3. Drugged, Kent and Jack#4. Force-fed, Jack/Bitty
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse & William "Dex" Poindexter, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Kent "Parse" Parson & Jack Zimmermann, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Vomiting, Shitty/Lardo

Somewhere between the official groupchat's get well messages (including the very goaliesque new kid's "feel less shitty, uncle Shitty") and the unofficial groupchat's endless chirping ("after all the shit i've seen you drink at kegsters, i didn't think you COULD vomit"), Shitty thought he could remember a single, solitary text which had given him genuine relief for just a moment. But wracked with chills as the last of the fever left him, his fumbling fingers couldn't retrieve it when he needed most. Come morning, however, he found it: "Stop throwing up so we can get back to fucking and stuff."


	2. Broken Bones, Nursey and Dex

Nursey nearly kills himself walking back to the haus on the newly rain-slicked sidewalks after class day, slipping four times in his oxfords.

"Please don't break your leg before graduation," Dex intones.

"But I can break it after graduation?"

"I fully expect you to fall off the stage after receiving your diploma."

Nursey grins. "If I do, it'll be just for you, Poindexter."

...

Nursey falls down four of the five stage stairs, his diploma flying wildly through the air. Above the gasps and cries and offers of assistance, he hears the unmistakable, yet exceedingly rare sound of Dex's laughter.

"Chill..."


	3. Drugged, Kent and Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning:** Date rape referenced.

The party was shit to begin with.

"Kenny! Kent! Jack's passed out." 

Kent fights back a petulant "Good." Zimms had been an ass all week. But given the number of "how much--," "how many--" that accompany the idiot at times like this, good quickly turns to bad. 

"He had a couple of the drinks Andre made for the girls and--"

Kent's blood runs cold, and he's moving before he realizes. "Get everyone out of here."

"Kent, he--"

"Party's over. Tell everyone to go home--alone. And tell Andre if anything happens to those girls _or Jack_ , I'm going to kill him."


	4. Force-fed, Jack/Bitty

Jack's first words when he comes home are, "Did you eat?" Which normally Bitty would find endearing beyond words because Jack is speaking his love language, but Bitty's three days into the strep throat case from hell and with swallowing anything--solid or liquid--feeling like torture, food has become a four-letter-word. Bitty hums what he hopes sounds like a negative into the couch cushions--talking too is out of the question--and awaits his punishment.

Seconds later, Mr. "More Protein" himself is standing before him, a container in each hand. "You can pick hot or cold, but you are going to eat something."


End file.
